


When Your Vampire Boyfriend is a Jerk

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vampire AU, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is a vampire and can sometimes be a little annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Vampire Boyfriend is a Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off this post.](http://mildlycuriousdragon.tumblr.com/post/123232382579/dorky-vampire-hide-because-why-not-im)
> 
>  
> 
> [For mildlycuriousdragon!](http://mildlycuriousdragon.tumblr.com)

“You know, I never really thought about it, but human teeth sure are weird. Look at your tiny little canines!” Hide held Kaneki’s chin, much to Kaneki’s dismay, staring with some sort of bemusement Kaneki couldn’t understand.

The obvious flush on his face from Hide staring at his mouth for so long was not helping at all. His palms went to Hide’s wrists long ago to pull his hands away, but he never really got to that. They ended up just lightly resting on Hide’s forearms.

That was until Kaneki felt a finger lightly prod one of his teeth and he snapped back, glaring at Hide, who laughed nervously as he held his hands out. “Sorry. I got a little carried away.”

Kaneki huffed and straightened his clothes, eagerly returning to his novel as he tried to ignore the grinning vampire staring at him over the top of the book. “What?” Kaneki didn’t look up.

“Let me make it up to you.” Hide rested his hands on Kaneki’s knees, leaning forward as Kaneki lowered the book.

“How?”

Hide lifted up the side of his upper lip with one of his fingers. “Come on. I know you’re curious. I won’t bite! I swear!”

Maybe it was true Kaneki was curious. He never touched Hide’s teeth. Would they be very sharp? They looked like it, but it wasn’t like Hide was cutting his gums on them or anything.

Kaneki cautiously leaned forward, examining Hide’s expression as he ran a fingertip along the curve of the canine, coming to rest at the tip, which he rubbed carefully.

Kaneki felt something warm and wet press against his skin and he yelped, jumping back once more. He dried his finger on his pants as Hide nearly collapsed in giggles.

“You should have seen your face!” His palms tightened on Kaneki’s knees as he fought to keep himself up.

“You licked me!” Kaneki shoved his book in Hide’s face, making him lose balance and fall on his behind. Hide immediately sat cross-legged, waiting for Kaneki to do or say something with a bright expression.

Kaneki stood, shaking his head. “You’re draining all my energy.” He marked his place in his book and placed it on the table. “I’m going to go take a nap.”

Hide followed after him by only a few steps. Kaneki sighed. “The garlic is coming back.”

“Noooo!” Hide latched onto Kaneki’s back, making it nearly impossible to move as he nuzzled into Kaneki’s neck. Somehow, Kaneki managed to drag them down the hallway to his bedroom. “You smell so nice now! And it took almost a _month_ for that stench to go away! Never again! I _beg_.”

“Uh huh.” Kaneki shook Hide’s arms off his shoulders, but didn’t turn. Hide would be pouting. Kaneki was always weak to his pouting and Hide _knew it._ Kaneki laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over him, shutting his eyes, even as he felt Hide’s silent presence. After a few minutes of unrest, Kaneki opened them, unsurprised to find Hide’s face only a few inches away from his, watching him with a soft smile. “Fine. Get in.” Kaneki lifted the edge of the blanket and Hide all but dove in beside him. “You are so annoying.”

“Mmmm, but you love me, don’t you?” Hide snuggled closer to Kaneki and pulled the blanket completely over their heads.

It was completely dark, so Kaneki decided to close his eyes anyway. Hide’s soft hair tickled his cheek as he pressed a closed-mouth kiss to Kaneki’s neck and then inhaled his scent deeply. Kaneki wrapped his arms around him and ruffled the hair on the back of Hide’s neck absently as his kisses trailed up his jaw and to his face, kissing everywhere but Kaneki’s lips, much to his frustration, which he vocalized when Hide moved over to the other side of his neck, tangling his legs with Kaneki’s happily.

“So cute,” Hide murmured as Kaneki pulled on his hair lightly in complaint until Hide finally pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow, gentle and careful, like all their others, until Kaneki’s movements became severely uncoordinated and Hide ended it. He pulled Kaneki to his chest and stroked his back as Kaneki shifted into a more comfortable position and his breathing slowed.

“Yeah, I love you. You jerk.”


End file.
